


Late Night Cuddles

by LumiLumes



Category: FNAF, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, FLUFF to back it up, Henry dealing with William’s crap, How Do I Tag, I LOVE THEM WAY TOL MYCH, I wrote this in like five minutes don’t @ me, M/M, Mild Angst, Sweet Ending, William being William and a little butthead, William taking care of Henry, but hey I meant expect smut from time in the future, can be taken romantically or just as buddies, pure fluff, there’s a romantic relationship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiLumes/pseuds/LumiLumes
Summary: Henry is thinking back on Charlie’s death, and Will stops by to help out.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is like.. my first actual fic. I’m sorry if this story seems similar to other people’s or anythinG, I haven’t really stolen any work (I hope) so don’t kill me please 😭
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“W-Will-“ Henry started, unsteadily leaning against the kitchen counter behind him, feeling the cool and smooth surface of the granite against his clothed flannel back. 

“She’s... g-gone. I couldn’t be there t— to help her..” 

He took a shaky breath, slightly pushing himself off of the counter and steadying himself, rubbing his nose. “It- It’s MY fault that... that’s shes d—“

He choked back a sob, tears freely running down his swollen cheeks down to his stubbles chin, having lacked a good shaving. William concerningly gazed down at the brunette, shifting his weight. 

“I... I’m SUCH a TERRIBLE FATH-“ 

Henry angrily yelled out, before he was suddenly engulfed by the other man. Henry gasped, feeling Will quickly enclosing him in a tight and safe hug.

“Henry,”

he started, his brisk British voice almost immediately calming down the other stressed man. 

“You know it isn’t your fault. You weren’t there, and you couldn’t have done anything to... help Charlotte.” He took a short breathe, dropping his arms down to the shorter man’s waist, almost protectively holding him against the counter. 

“It isn’t anyone’s fault that she’s gone, especially not yours... she loved your dearly, and greatly looked up to you, so much.”

Henry sniffed aloud, tears welling up in his eyes, still not really being able to get a grip on himself to move.

“I feel that she would be proud of her amazing father, who always made her the most special person in all his life.” 

The raven felt warm tears practically splash into his button up, and lowered his eyes. For a moment, they were peacefully still— before Henry let out another heart-breaking sob and tightly hugged William around the neck.

“T... Thank you.” Henry mumbled out, his voice a bit scratchy due to his excessive crying. 

“Anytime, old pal.” The other chuckled out, leading them towards the couch, the shaky brunette still in his arms.

————

Will gently let go of Henry, the said man groaning at the loss of warmth, before gazing at Will, who was recklessly plopping himself down onto the couch, smirking and opening his arms out for Henry to join him. 

The shorter man rolled his eyes, and -gently- settling himself against the others strong chest, almost melting into him.

“You are so ridiculous,” Henry mumbled out half heartedly, already almost dozing off at his companions comfortable touch. The said man chuckled, snaking his arms around the others chest once again, making Henry’s cheeks flush.

“You love it.” 

Will replied confidently replied back, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and sighed in content. 

The other man groaned, making the Brit laugh. The brunette could practically hear William’s stupidly charming smile, closing his eyes in peace.

“Before I pass out... do you want a drink? Uh, I have tea- and I know you brits like tea- but I also have water—“ Henry politely asked, before the other interrupted him.

“You know, I’m fine. Fully nourished. Just... please don’t move. I’m comfy.” 

The brunette rolled his eyes at that, not realizing Will couldn’t see him, yet William got the message.

The shorter of the two sharply inhaled through his nose, picking up the others fresh yet shocking scent of mint and.. gasoline? A surprisingly nice combo. He then deeply exhaled through his mouth, feeling Will’s grip loser just a teensy but, knowing Will was getting sleepy.

“Fine,” Henry groaned out, snuggling deeper into the others comfortable and welcoming embrace, before letting himself fall asleep.

William chuckled, glancing over at Henry’s messily curled hair, sniffing his locks and smelling... strawberry? ‘Huh. I thought he’d be an orange flavored person.... actually never mind, this is getting weird,’ The Brit thought to himself. ‘When did I ever deserve a man as sweet and perfect as you...?’ He thought, before yawning, and falling into a dreamless sleep along with Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The ending was so cute- and I wanted to continue it in another chapter, but I don’t actually know how to do that, so... I just kind of separated them.
> 
> I just realized this is actually quite short- so I promise to write longer fics in the future. It’s currently 3am... why must my inspiration hit now?
> 
> Please leave kudos (if you’d like ^^)


End file.
